User blog:Sting the Animus SandWing/Adoption Center
Backstory The Lab was destroyed, but parts of it survived. Some of the old Experiments are retrieving all the things in the labs, like dragons, dragonets, eggs, serums, and machines. They take turns doing it, and here's what they've found. EDIT: Can someone PLEASE adopt one? I feel very alone and left in the dark. Rules #I restock every day. #Be creative! #No spamming. ask once, and once only. #No fighting over adopts. #OPTIONAL: Make bio to keep/fill out form OR write a very short story about what happens to them. (must be at least 2 sentences) Key ___=destroyed, illegible -----=Unfinished ****=old, needed updates when Lab was wrecked. Eggs (Basement, the most dangerous ones) #Five eggs sit in a glass tank with pustules bubbling like an angry stew. There are warnings plastered in the corner: (BIOHAZARD LEVEL 4, RADIOACTIVE, TOXIC, LETHAL...).They look like extra large pustule-bubbles, glowing a sickly green with a thin reddish membrane. (take as many as you want.) #this egg sits in a transportation cooler marked HAZARDOUS. It has silvery spikes sticking up all over it and seems to be covered in some sort of...bluish goo. There is a tiny hole in its shell, and the creature inside is angrily grumbling and growling. #This egg sits in a tiny hatchery with five others. They appear to be made of different kinds of metal: steel, copper, silver, gold, and a black alloy one. #This egg is pure black. it seems to warp time and space around it and suck all light into itself. It is sitting in a bomb chamber. Eggs (Third floor, most docile ones) #This egg sits in a little rainforest play area, with large leaves forming a hammock from which it is swinging gently. It is shimmering with rainbows, and as you get nearer, it begins humming a tune that makes you sleepy. #This egg floats in the air, bobbing as you poke it. It's a matte light gray, and it seems to be happy. #This egg bounces playfully on the ground. It's smooth, with light green speckled blue on its shell. Eggs (Fourth floor, most rambunctious ones) #This egg is cyan, with cybernetic armor clanking around its shell to protect it from you. The armor tracks you, keeping the side you're facing of the egg protected. it sits on a steel table with a glass box on top. #This egg continually makes weird growling, purring noises. It's eye-wateringly purple and sits in a wind tunnel. #This egg continually shoots tiny pellets of metal at you which bounce off its force field surronding it. It's fuchsia. #This egg bounces violently around in the tiny cage it's been confined to. It is sea-foam green. Dragonets (Basement, the most dangerous ones) # This little dragonet sits in a solitary confinement room with the warning, DO NOT LET INTRODUCE TO OTHERS. it is black and yellow, like a bee. It appears to be a HiveWing with extraordinarily long, glittering wings which reflect a prismatic display of colors so bright they shine on the walls. Her scales are polished, her black claws are shining, cute little pure gold eyes staring at you. Wait, pure gold eyes? You notice eight hulking dragon-things with many glittering eyes and long claw-blades waiting in each corner, guarding this Experiment. It tilts its head toward you. She sneezes a cloud of...dust? no, tiny insects which buzz angrily at the window. You read the info placard next to the viewing window which reads: #This dragonet is a shimmering beauty, made of gold. It is in a drab little mud cell with mud and slime dripping from the walls. there seems to be dragon bones littering the ground, but you can't tell. It has odd glyphs written all over it and as you look closer you can see the glyphs are inlaid with jade, onyx, coral, and turquoise. Its eyes are light blue. Its placard reads: #This dragonet looks like a perfectly normal deep silver-blue SeaWing, except for one thing: The eyes. their eyes are green and blue, and are insectiod, with facets. It's cell is a stone cave with a pool filled with gloworms at the end. Its placard reads: #This Experiment is Dragonets (Third floor, most docile ones) #A small SilkWing sits quietly in a corner, with quiet lavender scales and green wings. She looks up at you, and you see her eyes don't have whites, but blacks, with an iris of magenta. Dragonets (Fourth floor, most rambunctious ones) # Dragonets (Basement, the most dangerous ones) # Dragonets (Third floor, most docile ones) # Dragons (Fourth floor, most rambunctious ones) # Serums #this one glows a radioactive pink. #this one seems to be made of purple mercury, but...glowing? #This one sloshes violently against the sealed container holding it. it shifts from silver to copper to bronze to gold. #this one is extremely cold. It glows reddish, like fire. #this one is very thick, with snowflakes suspended in it even though it's burning hot. #This one is golden, bubbling furiosly. It's labeled, "7" Adoption Form (Copied from Salvation's egg adoption center) Egg/Dragonet/Dragon: Why you want this egg/dragonet: Plans for the egg/dragonet: Category:Blog posts Category:Adoption